My Sweet Love and Temptress
by serendipity00987
Summary: What will you do if someone marooned you away from your family? maybe you'll do the same like her...Little did she know that the misfortunes that came into her life has something good in the end...


Chapter 1

Sakura was walking down the street when she realized that it is the road to the Li Clan's palace. She looked up at one of the windows when she saw that someone's staring at her. She suddenly became aware and run away from the palace.

Sakura's house

"Papa, I'm home!" Sakura was walking down the corridor when she heard her father groaned in pain. "Papa, what's wrong?!" She tried to keep herself calm when her father lost his senses. She left her father at once to call the ambulance when Touya came inside their house. "B-brother…father…I think he got another heart attack. Oh, brother, please help me!"

"Huh? What happened to father? Where is he?" Touya answered half-running in searching for their father. "Sakura! Call the ambulance, quick!" Touya then feel their father's pulse. _This isn't good. Oh, please, help us. Help him._

Sakura went back to their father's room after calling the ambulance. Touya told her to pack some of their father's clothes and personal things, the ambulance came after five minutes. They sent their father to the nearest hospital they could afford.

In the Hospital

"Papa, please, fight for us. We still need you." Sakura cried while holding his father's hand. Touya went inside the room after talking personally to their father's doctor. "Touya, what did the doctor say?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura…father's condition isn't good. And…we don't have much money for his operation and medications." Touya replied.

"I can work! I can work even 24/7, Touya. Maybe it would be enough." Sakura then stood up. "What should we do?" Sakura cried again.

"I don't know, Sakura" Touya was cut when a knock came on the door. Sakura insisted and opened the door.

"Yes?" Sakura asked with curiosity in her green eyes. "We're from the regal family, Miss Kinomoto." Replied the guy with black tuxedo and shades. "May we come in?" Sakura opened the door widely, letting their unexpected visitors to come in. "What can we do for the regal family?" asked Sakura never leaving her curiosity.

"We are here to let you know about your father's debt to the royal family." Sakura gasped at the news she heard. When Sakura looked to his brother's direction, she was enraged because Touya only remained calm. "Do you know something about this, Touya?" Sakura asked glaring at her brother. Touya's silence told Sakura that it is true.

"Yes, we know about it. In fact, another notice came in five hours ago. Maybe, we can talk about this when he's fine." Touya stood and opened the door. "You may go now. Please, leave my family alone." The three men then stood and bade their goodbye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked with fury in her emerald green eyes. "When are you gonna tell me? When it is worst than before? I thought we're family, Touya!" Sakura then opened the door and ran outside. She can't take that Touya and her father tried to hide something from her. Sakura ran and ran till she got tired. She's in the streets for three hours wandering when Tomoyo and Meiling approached her.

"Oh, come here, sweetie" Tomoyo embraced her trying to take some of her pain away. "We heard what happened, Sakura…You father just died an hour ago. We're sorry, sweetie." When Sakura heard it, she tried to run away from Meiling and Tomoyo.

"Stop running away, Sakura, it won't make your father come back." Meiling said, "Let's go back to your house. Touya's very worried that something bad might happen to you." And lead Sakura to her car.

Li Clan Palace

"Young Master," one of the guys approached Syaoran. "Mr. and Ms. Kinomoto denied your assistance. They didn't even let us finish our jobs." Syaoran then dismissed the man and went to his room. _You can't just do that to me, my love. You know you can't hide from me. I can even buy you if I want to._

Syaoran held out his cellphone and called somebody. "Go for it. I want it done in seventy-two hours. If ever there are problems you fix it. Don't do any foolishness!" Syaoran then put down his cellphone and seated at the couch in his room. _You'll be mine soon, my love. _

Sakura's house

"Sakura, let's go now! We're gonna be late, you sloth!" Tomoyo called trying to get Sakura out of the bed. "Get ready in ten minutes, Sakura Kinomoto! Or I'll throw you into the tub!" Tomoyo then giggled because she knew that in any seconds her friend would rise and get ready. But she was disappointed that Sakura remained still. "Okay, if that's what you want. But I'll be back in the afternoon." Tomoyo then stared at her friend and said her goodbye.

Twenty minutes after Tomoyo went to school Sakura then decided to breathe some air in the park. _It's been a week since I went outside this house. _Sakura then stopped and stared at their house. She even remembered the time when her father taught her how to skate. Sakura wanted to cry at the thought. She then continued her walk when suddenly someone grabbed her arm. The last thing she remembered was that the men who grabbed her tried to let her in the car.

Dark Room, West Wing

"It's good that you're awake." came the voice from the dark side of the room. Sakura roamed her eyes.

_I know that voice. I can't forget that voice. _Sakura stirred to the direction of the voice. She can't see anything although the room is pure white. _Where am I? What am I doing in here?_ "Who…are…you? What…am I…doing…in here?" Sakura asked feeling weak.

"Go back to your sleep. You're still weak." The voice replied not answering her questions. She tried opening her mouth to protest and shut it off realizing that the man was right.

Syaoran twitched his mouth when Sakura closed her eyes to sleep again. He was enjoying watching Sakura when someone knocked softly on the door. "Who is it?" His voice was low but stern. The one who knocked showed himself upon the door. "It's us, Tomoyo and Meiling." Tomoyo said.

"Come in. I bet you're here to see her. Do not disturb her," Syaoran stood and walked to the door. "I'm warning you. She mustn't see anybody yet, even her brother, Touya." He said sternly and closed the door.

"Do you think this is right?" Meiling asked. She sat to the recliner beside Sakura's table. "I'm worried about her. She's still vulnerable; she hasn't overcome her grief for her father yet." Meiling almost let out a sob for her friend, Sakura.

"I know, Meiling. But if this is for her good, then she must take this. I know it would be hard for her." Tomoyo said staring at Sakura sleeping serenely. "We must go before she wakes up."

…_Father…please, fight for us… _Sakura was tossing down her sheets as if she was being roped down. She was sobbing hardly remembering her father. _Mommy's gone...now, Father's gone too. What am I gonna do now?_

Sakura opened her eyes slowly remembering where and why she was here when suddenly someone came inside the room. She closed her eyes again pretending she's still asleep. "I know you're awake. You don't have to pretend." Came from the same voice she heard before she went back to sleep a few hours ago.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" asked Sakura sitting in the bed with the large pillow in her chest.

"I'm Li Syaoran. You are here to be my wife." Answered Syaoran so calmly and relaxed.

"Y-you're w-wife?" asked Sakura tottered. "H-how could…that be?"

"Simple." Syaoran answered with a gleam on his eyes. "I have you as collateral from…" Syaoran chuckled and said, "your father, my dear."


End file.
